vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AsRSSS31582/Let The Right One In - Theoretical meaning. Are they really that much different than humans?
Synopsis: ''Let The Right One In, ''directed by Tomas Alfredson, is a Swedish movie about a young boy named Oskar, who is bullied by other kids because he enjoys school, reading and is different than them. He becomes friends with a vampire, Eli. When they first meet, Eli tells Oskar that she cannot be friends with him and does not reveal that she is a vampire right away. She is very mysterious and intriguing to Oskar, even though it doesn't seem that way at first. Later on, they end up becoming friends and Oskar finds blood for her so she can stay alive. By the end of the movie, Eli ends up killing the boys who bully Oskar. They will do anything to protect each other, even though they are completely different. Are humans and vampires really that different after all? What does the friendship between Oskar and Eli represent? Theoretical Meaning Behind The Movie Throughout the movie, it is very clear that Oskar and Eli have a very strong connection. I think that their strange friendship represents people in the real world who become friends because they are both "outsiders" and do not fit in with the popular crowd. Vampires and werewolves are known as being the "ultimate outsiders" (Unit 1). Eli and Oskar's connection is very different because it contains a supernatural element, which is that one of them is human and the other is not. But they are not very different after all. They get along because they are both lonely, and do not care who the other person is on the outside. Oskar helps Eli by getting her blood when she needs it, and she helps him by standing up for him and killing his bullies. This shows that they are always there for each other, no matter what happens or how crazy things got for them. The reason Eli does not decide to kill Oskar and eat his blood is because he is an "outsider" just like her. They both have their own problems, but rely on each other for hope and survival. Vampires and Humans - Are They Really That Different? After watching the movie, I came to the conclusion that vampires and humans are not that different after all. Even though they come from different backgrounds, both humans and vampires still have dark sides, hard pasts and every day problems. For example, Oskar is a lonely boy who does not get along with people or even his family and Eli is a lonely vampire who has no one and has to suck human blood to survive. Eli is considered a "monster" because she eats humans and is not accepted in society so she must hide from the world. According to the book, ''Monster Culture: Seven Theses ''by Jeffrey Cohen, the monster is the incorporation of the beyond and the outside (Cohen 7). Eli represents a character beyond humans that no one can understand. Even though these two characters are different, they are both still sad, scared and have a lot of problems. I think vampires represent the dark sides of humans. They also show that life can always be worse and to make people want to keep fighting for a better life. When Eli and Oskar become friends, their lives become brighter because they have each other. This represents that friendship can come in all shape and forms, and that people should embrace being different than everyone else. https://bostonhassle.com/let-the-right-one-in-2008-dir-tomas-alfredson/ https://philosophynow.org/issues/92/Let_the_Right_One_In https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let_the_Right_One_In_(film) Works cited: Cohen, Jeffrey Jerome. "Monster Culture (Seven Theses)(Extract)." Speaking of Monsters (2012): 15-18. Web. "Panopto Viewer." Panopto. Unit 1. N.p., n.d. Web. 05 Apr. 2017. Category:Blog posts Category:Synopsis: Category:Theoretical Meaning Behind The Movie Category:Vampires and Humans - Are They Really That Different?